Cathèrine
by Felicia Mondkind
Summary: Christine's und Raoul's Tochter wird entstellt. Kann sie jemand vor dieser grausamen Welt retten? *Kapitel 4 - 6 sind da!*
1. Erstes Kapitel: Ein kleines Mädchen

  
  
Cathèrine   
  
  
  
  
.Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere aus „Das Phantom der Oper" gehören Gaston Leroux.   
Alle Charaktere die Susan Kay erfunden hat, gehören ihr.   
Cathèrine und alle von mir eingebrachten Figuren sowie die folgende Geschichte gehören mir.   
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, ich mache es umsonst J.  
  
Anmerkung: Ich beziehe mich hier auf die Geschichte aus Leroux's Buch, es kommen aber auch   
Charaktere aus Susan Kay's Buch vor.  
  
  
  
  
Erstes Kapitel  
Ein kleines Mädchen  
  
Vicomtesse Christine de Chagny stieg mit einem freundlichen Lächeln aus der Kutsche. Sofort eilte ihr ein   
livrierter Bediensteter entgegen.   
"Willkommen daheim, Madame. Ich hoffe, sie hatten eine angenehme Reise," begrüßte er sie.  
„Danke, Jean, ich kann nicht klagen," antwortete sie.   
Sie streckte sich mit einem Seufzer. Sie war froh, daß das Engagement an der Mailänder Scala endlich   
vorbei war. Fünf lange Monate hatte sie in Italien verbracht, weit fort von ihrem treuergebenen Ehegatten und   
ihrer heiß und innig geliebten Tochter.  
Christine's Blick strich über das vornehme Chateau, das etwas außerhalb von Paris lag. Es war ein herrliches   
Leben hier ohne Schatten oder Alpträume.   
Ein weitläufiger Park voller prächtiger Blumenbeete und stolzer, alter Bäume umgab das Gebäude von allen   
Seiten. Der Zufahrtsweg zum Hause war mit weißem Kies bedeckt, der unter Schuhen und Rädern knirschte.  
Doch nun konzentrierte sich Christine's ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann, der so schnell wie es ihm   
möglich war, auf sie zulief.  
„Christine, Liebste, herzlich willkommen daheim!" sagte er außer Atem zu seiner Ehefrau.  
„Raoul! Oh, ich habe dich so vermisst!"  
Sie umarmte ihn und erkannte dabei, daß er in den letzten Monaten wieder zugenommen hatte.   
Er würde wohl bald einen stattlichen Bauch mit sich herumtragen, sollte er sich bei Tische nicht sehr zügeln.  
„Wo ist Cathèrine?" erkundigte sie sich, nachdem er die Umarmung etwas gelockert hatte.  
„Sie spielt hinten im Garten."  
In diesem Moment rannte eine kleine Gestalt um die Hausecke, die laut „Mama!" schrie.  
„Cathèrine!" rief Christine glücklich aus. Sie kniete sich auf den Kiesboden und streckte ihre Arme aus.   
Cathèrine flog nur so hinein.   
„Mama! Endlich bist du wieder da!" jubelte das achtjährige Mädchen. Es schlang beide Arme um den Hals   
seiner Mutter.   
Cathèrine de Chagny hatte dicke dunkelbraune Haare, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter war es gewellt und   
nicht gelockt. Eine große hellblaue Schleife hielt die seitlichen Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. Heute trug sie ein   
dunkelblaues Kleid mit Rüschen an den Armen und an der Brustpartie.   
Ihre Augen waren dunkelbraun und wurde sie wütend so verfärbten sie sich zu tiefstem nachtschwarz.  
Sie war klein, zierlich und kräftig für ihr Alter. Ihr Lächeln war wie ein Sonnenstrahl und schon jetzt konnte sie   
wunderschön singen.  
Um es kurz zu machen, sie war der Liebling des ganzen Hauses.  
Mit ihrer Tochter auf den Armen betrat Christine ihr Heim. Trotz oder gerade wegen ihrer langen Reisen zu   
den entferntesten Plätzen dieser Erde, gab es für sie nichts schöneres als wieder daheim in Frankreich zu sein.  
Sie setzte Cathèrine in der großen Eingangshalle ab.  
„Fährst du bald wieder weg, Mama?" fragte sie.  
„Nein, ich werde zwei Monate hier bleiben. Erst dann muß ich wieder fort."  
„Wohin?" bohrte die Kleine nach.  
„Nach London," antwortete Christine.  
„Nimmst du mich diesmal mit?" bettelte das Mädchen.  
„Dafür bist du doch noch zu klein," lachte Raoul. „Und jetzt zieh dich um, es gibt bald Abendessen."  
Cathèrine nickte traurig, dann lief sie die große Treppe hinauf, den Gang entlang und in ihr Zimmer.   
‚Mama fährt weg und läßt mich wieder allein hier. Ich mag das nicht,' dachte sie.  
Ihr Zimmer lag nur drei Türen von der Zimmerflucht ihrer Eltern entfernt. Es war zwar klein, aber Cathèrine   
gefiel es hier zu wohnen. Sie war nah an ihren Eltern, nah am Dienstboten - Trakt, nahe am Garten.  
Das Leben war wunderschön für sie..... mit einer Ausnahme: Sie haßte es, wenn ihre Mutter fort war.   
Cathèrine liebte und verehrte ihre Mutter. Für sie gab es niemanden, der besser sang oder schöner war.   
Aber manchmal fühlte sie sich unendlich fern von ihr als gehöre sie nicht wirklich in ihre Welt.   
  
°°°  
  
Vier Tage später klopfte Christine an Cathèrine's Zimmertür.   
„Bist du fertig, mein Schatz?"  
Christine hatte eine Verabredung zum Tee mit Madame de Belle und hatte versprochen,   
Cathèrine mitzubringen.  
„Ja, Mama!" rief das Mädchen und öffnete die Tür.  
„Du siehst heute besonders hübsch aus, Mama," sagte es.  
Christine lächelte über das Kompliment ihrer Tochter.  
„Du auch," erwiderte sie.  
Madame de Belle's Anwesen lag mitten in der Pariser Innenstadt. Vom Chateau aus dauerte eine   
Kutschfahrt dorthin ungefähr eine halbe Stunde.  
Madame de Belle erwartete sie bereits und als die Kutsche vorfuhr, kam sie aus dem Haus.  
„Meine liebe Christine," trällerte sie zur Begrüßung, "Sie sehen phantastisch aus."  
Christine wurde von der älteren Dame mit Beschlag belegt und mit einem Wortschwall überhäuft.   
Keine der beiden Frauen schenkte Cathèrine in diesem Moment Beachtung.  
  
Baptiste Milè hob den Blick von seiner Zeitung als die Kutsche ankam. Er stieß sich von der Hauswand ab,   
an der er gelehnt hatte und spie ein Stück Kautabak in den Rinnstein.   
Dann schleuderte er die verdreckte Zeitung auf den Boden und der Wind riß die Blätter auseinander.  
Baptiste stand den beiden Damen und dem kleinen Mädchen genau gegenüber.   
Sein ganzes Leben war er ein Verlierer gewesen. Schon sein Vater hatte immer gesagt aus ihm würde   
nichts werden, niemand würde sich an ihn erinnern, wenn er stürbe.  
Er war hier, um das zu ändern.  
Durch Zufall hatte er erfahren, daß die berühmte Primadonna Christine de Chagny heute bei Madame de   
Belle zu Gast sein würde.   
Zum ersten Mal hatte er sich beglückwünscht, daß er mit Annie, der Kammerzofe der de Belle, ein Verhältnis   
angefangen hatte.  
Er steckte eine Hand in die Jackentasche und umklammerte den Griff des Messers.  
Er hatte es extra schleifen lassen.   
Eine Mietdroschke raste vorbei.   
Langsam überquerte Baptiste die Straße, die Frauen immer im Auge behaltend.  
Beinahe hätte er vor Enttäuschung aufgeschrieen als die de Belle Christine mit sich zog.   
Die Kutsche der Chagnys setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Kutscher hatte die Anweisung bekommen, in zwei   
Stunden zurückzukehren.  
Ganz allein stand das kleine Mädchen auf der Straße. Ihre Mutter hatte es einfach vergessen.  
‚Nun, die Kleine tut's auch. Ist ja auch eine de Chagny,' dachte sich Baptiste.  
Blitzschnell sprang er hinter das Mädchen und preßte eine Hand auf seinen Mund.  
  
Cathèrine erschrak fürchterlich als sich eine Hand über ihren Mund legte. Sie versuchte zu schreien,   
aber alles was sie herausbrachte, war ein leises Schluchzen.  
Der Mann zog sie schnell über die Straße in eine Seitengasse.   
Cathèrine trat und schlug um sich, aber gegen einen ausgewachsenen Mann war sie chancenlos.  
Etwas sagte ihr, daß ihr Leben sich von nun an verändern würde.  
Entsetzt starrte sie auf die Klinge, die in ihren Blickwinkel kam. Noch einmal versuchte sie, sich mit   
Schlägen zu befreien.   
„Halt still!" zischte der Mann. Als sie nicht gehorchte, schlug er sie mit einer Faut nieder.   
Dann machte er sich an sein Vorhaben. Niemand würde ihn danach je vergessen.....  
  
  
by Felicia 2001  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Zweites Kapitel: Die Fratze im Spiegel

Zweites Kapitel  
Die Fratze im Spiegel  
  
  
  
Christine's Kopf ruhte auf Raoul's Schulter. Sie hatte die letzten zwei Stunden praktisch ununterbrochen   
geweint. Nun fühlte sie sich müde und wie ausgehöhlt.  
Sie saßen vor der Zimmertür ihrer Tochter und warteten auf den Arzt.  
Endlich ging die Tür auf und der Arzt kam heraus.  
Christine sprang auf. „Wie geht es ihr? Wird sie bald wieder gesund?" fragte sie drängend.  
Der Arzt sah sie merkwürdig an. Wie er es haßte, solche Dinge zu sagen!  
„Madame, ihre Tochter wird bald den Blutverlust überstanden haben. Ihr Angreifer hat ja nur ihr Gesicht   
attackiert." Kurz versank er in Schweigen, dann holte er tief Luft. „Leider habe ich auch schlechte   
Nachrichten für Sie. Die Verletzungen im Gesicht sind so schwerwiegend, daß sie nie ganz verheilen   
werden. Um es kurz zu machen, sie wird bis an ihr Lebensende entstellt sein."  
Christine begann zu taumeln und Raoul sprang schnell auf, um sie aufzufangen.  
„Ihr ganzes Gesicht?" erkundigte er sich. „Dreiviertel," antwortete der Arzt. „Nur unter dem linken  
Wangenknochen wurde sie nicht verletzt."  
Christine sackte in ihren Stuhl zurück.  
Plötzlich hatte sich ein riesiger Schatten über ihr Leben gelegt.   
Und dieses Mal würden sie ihm nicht mehr entrinnen können.  
  
°°°  
Die Tage floßen so langsam dahin wie zähflüssiger Honig. Christine verbrachte die ganze Zeit bei  
Cathèrine. Auf Anraten des Arztes hatten sie sie in den ruhigsten Teil des Hauses gebracht.  
Das Mädchen war nun im zweiten Stock untergebracht. Ihr neues Zimmer hatte einen Balkon, der nach hinten   
hinausging und einen herrlichen Blick in die Ferne gewährte.  
Derzeit aber war das für Cathèrine uninteressant. Sie schlief die meiste Zeit und war sie wach, klagte sie   
über furchtbare Schmerzen.   
Ihr ganzes Gesicht war mit einer dicken Schicht von weißem Verbandsmull bedeckt, aus dem zwei braune   
Augen herauslinsten. Das Essen fiel ihr schwer und jedes Wort jagte Höllenschmerzen durch die zerstörten   
Teile ihres Gesichts.  
Aber der Verbandsmull verdeckte es. Eine merkwürdig beruhigende Tatsache wie Christine feststellte.   
Wenn sie das Gesicht nicht sah, mußte sie sich auch nicht mit ihren trüben Gedanken und Erinnerungen herumquälen.  
Trotzdem kehrten sie wieder.   
Wie sie sich von Madame de Belle's Worten hatte einlullen lassen.   
‚Hätte ich nur besser aufgepasst!' warf sie sich vor.   
Sie hätte Cathèrine nicht aus den Augen lassen dürfen, hätte nicht darauf vertrauen sollen, daß das Kind   
ständig an ihrer Seite blieb...  
Als sie ihr Verschwinden bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät.  
Eine gehetzte Suchaktion hatte stattgefunden, alle Angestellten der de Belle hatten mitgeholfen.   
Der entsetzte Aufschrei des Butlers hatte sie alle in dieser furchtbaren Seitengasse zusammengeführt.   
Christine hatte einen schrillen Schrei ausgestoßen als sie ihre Tochter blutbesudelt auf dem Boden liegen sah.   
Und daneben dieser Mann, der so irrsinnig lachte.   
Christine hatte sich neben Cathèrine gekniet und versucht, das Blut fortzuwischen.  
„Warum? Warum haben Sie das getan?" Ihr Schreien und Schluchzen klang ihr noch immer in den Ohren.  
Der Mann hatte aufgehört zu lachen und gesagt: „Niemand wird mich vergessen!"  
Danach hatte er wieder zu lachen begonnen als wäre heute der schönste Tag seines Lebens.   
Die Kammerzofe der de Belle hatte sich nach vorne gedrängt und war mit einem Aufschrei   
zusammengebrochen.   
Später sagte man den Chagnys sie habe eine Affäre mit diesem Mann gehabt.   
Christine wußte kaum noch, wie sie nach Hause gekommen waren.   
Madame de Belle's Kutsche. Dann das Chateau. Der Arzt, der so schnell einfuhr, daß die Kutsche auf dem   
weißen Kies schlingerte. Weißer Kies und darauf rotes Blut.  
Jetzt schien alles so leer. So ermüdend leer.   
Christine stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände.   
Cathèrine bewegte sich manchmal in dem künstlichen, schmerzlosen Schlaf.   
Laudanum, hatte der Arzt gemeint, würde dafür sorgen, daß sie durchschlief.   
Eines Abends kam Raoul zu Christine und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Glaubst du, Gott will uns bestrafen?" fragte Christine ihn plötzlich.  
„Bestrafen? Wegen was? Wir waren immer gute Christenmenschen, warum sollte er uns bestrafen wollen?"  
„Erik," hauchte seine Ehefrau.  
Raoul stöhnte. „Erik hat mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun. Er war der Mörder, nicht wir."  
Christine sah ihn schweigend an, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Cathèrine zu.   
‚Ich frage mich wirklich, was in Christine's Hirn vorgeht. Erik ist tot. Oder zumindest hat man seit zehn   
Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Sie sollte ihn endlich vergessen,' dachte Raoul, während er neben Christine   
wachte.  
  
°°°  
  
Die Tage vergingen und Cathèrine gesundete zusehends. Aber durchschlafen konnte sie immer noch nicht   
ohne Schmerzen. Laudanum war inzwischen zu schwach und der Arzt spritzte ihr nun Morphium.   
Und mit jedem Tag die Frage „Mama, warum muß ich denn so viele Binden tragen?" und Christine's   
Antwort „Damit dein Gesicht heilen kann.".  
Ja, das war eine Lüge, aber Christine hatte nicht genug Kraft, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.   
Wie sollte sie ihrer Tochter erklären, daß ihr Gesicht für immer entstellt war?   
Aber die Wahrheit läßt sich nicht betrügen. Irgendwann kommt sie doch ans Licht und dann ist sie   
katastrophaler als am Anfang. Auch Christine mußte diese Lektion lernen.  
Drei Wochen waren seit jenem schrecklichen Tag vergangen als Christine in der Küche mit den   
Küchenmädchen sprach. Der Schrei, der auf einmal durch das Haus rollte, war ohrenbetäubend.   
Christine schoß die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hoch, die neugierigen Küchenmädchen hinter ihr her.   
Der Schrei kam aus Cathèrine's Zimmer und davor hielten alle an.  
Christine öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Es gelang ihr gerade noch, den neugierigen Hühnern die Tür vor der   
Nase zuzuschlagen.   
Cathèrine stand vor dem Spiegel, auf dem Boden vor ihr lag ein Haufen weißen Verbandsmulls.   
Christine ging auf ihre Tochter zu. Als sie hinter ihr stand stockte ihr der Atem. Aus dem Spiegel sah ihr eine   
grauenvolle Fratze entgegen.   
Cathèrine drehte sich zitternd herum. „Was ist mit meinem Gesicht?" fragte sie.  
Christine hatte Mühe, ihrer Tochter ins Gesicht zu sehen. Die Wunden waren zwar schon wieder mit Haut   
bedeckt, aber diese war rot. Lange Narben zogen sich durch ihr Gesicht. Ein Augenlid war schlaffer und   
bedeckte das darrunterliegende Auge zur Hälfte. Ein Muskel, hatte der Arzt gesagt, war hier durchtrennt   
worden und er würde nicht mehr heilen. Die rechte Hälfte ihrer Lippen war nicht mehr rosig und schmal,   
sondern von einem ekelerregenden dunkelrot und grauenhaft verschwollen.  
Nur die von Cathèrine aus gesehene linke, untere Hälfte war weiß und heil.  
Cathèrine bemerkte, wie ihre Mutter fast zwanghaft einen Punkt hinter ihr fixierte.  
‚Sie kann nicht ertragen, wie ich aussehe,' dachte Cathèrine. Um ehrlich zu sein konnte sie selbst es auch   
nicht ertragen.  
„Wird es verheilen?" fragte das Mädchen laut.   
„Der Arzt hat ‚Nein' gesagt," antwortete Christine.  
„Du hast mich angelogen!" schrie Cathèrine sie an und ihre Augen wurden schwarz.  
Christine suchte nach Worten, um sich zu rechtfertigen. Es fielen ihr aber keine ein.  
Cathèrine packte eine der Haarbürsten, die auf dem Tischchen unter dem Spiegel lagen, und warf sie nach   
ihrer Mutter. Die Bürste verfehlte Christine's Kopf um Zentimeter und knallte gegen die Wand. Sie zerbrach.  
„Cathèrine!" rief Christine streng aus. „Benimm dich!"  
„Hau ab!" schleuderte Cathèrine ihr ins Gesicht. „Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Du bist eine Lügnerin!"  
Christine ging, die Augen unverwandt auf Cathèrine gerichtet, zur Tür, öffnete sie und trat hinaus.   
Erst als die Tür hinter ihrer Mutter ins Schloß fiel, atmete Cathèrine auf. Sie kletterte zurück in ihr Bett.   
‚Ich bin hässlich,' dachte sie sich. ‚Ich bin ein häßliches Monster.'   
Sie begann zu weinen.   
‚Kein Wunder, daß sie mich in dieses Zimmer gebracht haben. Hier bin ich weit von ihnen entfernt und   
kann sie nicht mit meinem Anblick belästigen.'  
Eine ihr unbekannte Wut schob sich in ihr Bewusstsein und setzte sich dort fest. Und Cathèrine fühlte noch   
etwas, was sie früher nicht gekannt hatte.   
Haß! Puren, zerstörerischen Haß auf diese Lügner und Heuchler, die sie früher immer nett angelächelt hatten.   
‚Ihr werdet bezahlen!' dachte sie. ‚Ihr alle!'   
  
  
by Felicia 2001  
  
  
  



	3. Drittes Kapitel: Ein Zeitungsartikel

Drittes Kapitel  
Ein Zeitungsartikel  
  
  
Das übermächtige Dröhnen der Orgel verstummte. Die darauffolgende Ruhe war betäubend.  
Erik starrte noch zwei Sekunden auf das Notenheft, das mit roten Noten gefüllt war. Danach schloß er es, stand   
auf und streckte sich.   
Seit zwei Wochen hatte er an seinem ‚Don Juan Triumphant' gearbeitet, wenig getrunken und noch weniger   
gegessen. Er erinnerte sich auch nicht daran, länger als eine Stunde pro Nacht geschlafen zu haben.  
Jetzt war er ausgelaugt, hungrig und müde. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort schlafen gelegt, aber sicher hatte   
Jules, wie Erik es ihm aufgetragen hatte, die Besorgungen an der vereinbarten Stelle in den weitläufigen   
Katakomben zurückgelassen. Der Gedanke, daß irgendwelche Ratten über das wenige Essen herfielen,   
zwang ihn aus dem Haus.   
An besagter Stelle angekommen, stellte er erleichtert fest, daß das Paket noch unberührt war.   
Der Rattenfänger schien nicht umsonst einen so hohen Lohn einzustreichen.  
Erik hinterlegte einen Beutel mit Jules' Bezahlung, dann trug er das Paket in sein Haus und packte es aus.   
Obst, Gemüse, etwas gepökeltes Fleisch, zwei Flaschen Wein und eine Zeitung.   
‚Zeitung?' runzelte Erik die Stirn. Die gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, die Jules für ihn besorgen sollte.   
Wenn er sie doch dazugepackt hatte, mußte etwas drinstehen, was ihn interessieren könnte.  
Erik blätterte müßig darin. Beinahe hätte er die richtige Seite überblätterte, aber ihm stach der mit   
schwarzer Tinte umrandete Artikel ins Auge.   
Die Überschrift lautete: „Cathèrine de Chagny furchtbar verwundet".  
Erik las mit erwachtem Interesse den Artikel. Sein Inhalt war der Tathergang, der Täter und Cathèrine's   
Entstellung. Eriks Blick blieb an einer älteren Fotografie des Mädchens hängen.   
Ein hübsches Mädchen mit strahlendem Lächeln. Erik las weiter. Der letzte Satz versetzte ihn in Rage.   
‚Unsere Redaktion bedauert die armen Eltern, die mit so einem Schicksal gestraft werden.'   
„Sie bedauern die Eltern? Und wer von diesen hirnrissigen Idioten bedauert das Kind? Das wurde doch für   
den Rest seines Lebens entstellt!"   
Wütend schleuderte Erik die Zeitung ins Feuer. Während er beobachtete wie die Flammen das Papier gierig   
fraßen, dachte er an seine eigene Kindheit zurück.   
Ständig eingesperrt, ständig mit dem Unwillen seiner Mutter, sich um ihn zu kümmern, konfrontiert,   
all das hatte weh getan und zeitweise kam der Schmerz zurück.   
Er starrte noch immer in die Flammen, aber seine Gedanken waren bei dem armen Mädchen.   
Er wüßte zu gern, wie es ihr ging.   
In seinem Kopf formte sich ein Plan.  
  
  
by Felicia 2001  
  



	4. Viertes Kapitel: Ein Schutzengel für Cat...

Viertes Kapitel  
  
Ein Schutzengel für Cathèrine  
  
  
  
Dieser Tag war wirklich zum Kotzen gewesen fand Cathèrine. Das Dienstmädchen, daß ihr das Mittagessen gebracht hatte, hatte bei Cathèrine's Anblick einen spitzen Schrei ausgestoßen und das Tablett fallen lassen. Danach war sie davongerannt. 'Dumme Gans,' dachte Cathèrine. 'Inzwischen wird sie allen, ob sie es hören wollen oder nicht, ihr Schauermärchen erzählt haben. Soll sie doch an ihrem Klatsch ersticken!' Cathèrine fühlte nur noch Abscheu vor all diesen Menschen. Vor ihrer Mutter, die ihr immer auswich, ihrem Vater, der sich hinter irgendwelchen Geschäften versteckte und sie deshalb nicht besuchen kam, und dem Personal, das hinter ihrem Rücken tuschelte. Sie war verzweifelt. 'Gibt es denn keinen, dem mein Gesicht egal ist?' Sie zog ihr Nachthemd über, öffnete die Balkontür und legte sich danach zum Schlafen ins Bett.  
  
°°°  
  
'Verdammt! Kommt dieses Haus denn nicht zur Ruhe? Das ist jetzt schon das vierte Pärchen, das sich in den Park verdrückt,' fluchte Erik im Stillen. Er beobachtete, wie die junge Frau einen Mann umarmte. 'Was für ein Personal! Raoul muß wirklich wenig Verstand haben, wenn er solche Affären nicht bemerkt. Aber das ist ja nicht verwunderlich bei diesem Holzkopf,' dachte Erik mißmutig. Er verzog sein Gesicht, als ein scharfer Schmerz sein Rückgrat hinauffuhr. 'Ich werde langsam zu alt, um mich hinter Büschen zu verstecken.' Endlich verschwand das Liebespaar und Erik richtete sich auf. Durch seinen schwarzen Umhang wurde er eins mit der Nacht. Geduckt schlich er sich hinter das Haus und sah an der Fassade hoch. 'Du bist wirklich genial. Woher willst du wissen, welches ihr Zimmer ist?' flüsterte eine leise Stimme in Eriks Kopf. Der Schrei war gedämpft, aber zu hören. Zuerst dachte Erik, eines der Mädchen im Park hätte ihn ausgestoßen. Doch dann hörte er auf einmal eine beruhigende Stimme. Es war über ihm. Er sah noch einmal hoch und entdeckte das flackernde Licht einer einzelnen Kerze, das auf einen der Balkone hinausfiel. 'Glück muß der Mensch haben!' dachte Erik grinsend. Er wartete so lange bis das Licht verlosch und er sich sicher war, daß das Mädchen wieder eingeschlafen war. Auf den Balkon zu kommen war kein großes Problem. An dem Haus rankten Rosen hinauf bis ans Dach. Diese wurden durch ein Spalier gestützt. Ein prüfendes Rütteln und Erik wußte, daß das Spalier sein Gewicht tragen würde. Vorsichtig kletterte er nach oben und zog sich schließlich erleichtert über das Balkongeländer. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, was erklärte, warum er das Mädchen hatte hören können. Er öffnete sie leise und trat in das geräumige Zimmer. Sein Blick blieb an der kleinen zusammengerollten Form hängen, die sich in weiche Decken gewickelt hatte. Vorsichtig trat er näher. Wellen braunen Haares waren über die Kissen verteilt. Sie bewegte sich und die Decken verrutschten, gewährten Erik einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht. Ein scheußlicher Schmerz schoß durch seine Brust. Er erinnerte sich an das Bild in der Zeitung. Der Kontrast war furchtbar. 'Armes Mädchen!' dachte sich Erik. Langsam, seinen Blick immer auf Cathèrine gerichtet, schlich er zur Balkontür. Er wußte, er würde ihr nicht helfen können. 'Sie sagen, ich wäre ein Zauberer und übersehen dabei völlig, daß ich solche Dinge nicht wegzaubern kann.' Er seufzte. Diese Welt war zum Schreien ungerecht und keinen scherte es, solange das Unrecht einen selbst nicht traf. Erik drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer wieder verlassen, doch eine kleine, verschlafene Stimme hielt ihn auf. "Wer bist du?" Erik sah sich um. Cathèrine hatte sich aufgesetzt und erwidert seinen Blick. "Wer bist du?" wiederholte sie. "Hast du keine Angst vor mir?" gab er zurück. "Nein, du siehst nicht böse aus." 'Sie fürchtet mich tatsächlich nicht.' Das war eine merkwürdige Feststellung für ihn, der immer gefürchtet wurde. "Ich heiße Erik," sagte er schließlich. "Ich bin Cathèrine," stellte sie sich vor. Sie schwiegen für einige Minuten. Dann sagte das Mädchen: "Du mußt bald wieder gehen, nicht wahr?" "Ja." "Das ist schade. Du läufst nämlich nicht vor mir davon so wie die anderen."  
  
Sie deutete auf ihr Gesicht. "Sie sind Idioten, wenn sie dich schon kennen und dann davonlaufen, nur weil du anders aussiehst," stimmte Erik ihr zu. Cathèrine gähnte und legte sich wieder hin. "Besuchst du mich mal wieder? Ich mag dich, weißt du!" "Das werde ich." "Versprochen?" "Versprochen," lächelte Erik. Er zog die Decke hoch zum Kinn des Mädchens. Leise sang er ein Schlaflied für das Kind. Als sie schlief, ging er, wie er gekommen war.  
  
by Felicia 2002 


	5. Fünftes Kapitel: Sie spinnt!

Fünftes Kapitel  
  
"Sie spinnt!"  
  
  
  
Das Mädchen gehörte in ein Heim, dessen war sich die Köchin Marie sicher. Seit dem "Vorfall" vor zwei Jahren, hatte sich das Kind verändert. Cathèrine war schwierig und machte allen Schwierigkeiten. Sie geisterte durch das Haus und was immer ihr nicht paßte und gefiel meldete sie ihren Eltern. Am Anfang hatte Raoul noch versucht, gegen seine immer herrschsüchtiger werdende Tochter vorzugehen, aber nachdem sie bei einem für ihren Vater sehr wichtigen Geschäftsessen ohne die Maske erschienen war, beugte er sich mehr oder weniger widerwillig. Cathèrine war als kleines Biest, als Teufel und Satansbraten bei den Dienstboten verschrieen. Gerade mal zehn, wollte keiner mehr Kontakt als nur unbedingt nötig mit ihr haben. Ihre Mutter reiste viel öfter als je zuvor. New York, London, Mailand, Paris, Berlin und dann die ganze Strecke wieder zurück. Christine de Chagny mied ihre Tochter mit jedem Jahr mehr, dachte sich Marie. Aber so wie sich das Mädchen aufführte, war das verständlich. Man konnte beinahe meinen, Cathèrine hätte die Macht in diesem Hause und nicht ihre Eltern. Marie würzte die Suppe und seufzte. Die Küchenmädchen waren sehr abergläubisch geworden und behaupteten, Cathèrine würde nachts mit dem Teufel singen. Das war natürlich Unsinn! Wenn, dann sang sie allein. Die Mädchen glaubten aber derartiges, wohl, weil sie den Rauswurf fürchteten. Cathèrine hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren mehr als zwei Dutzend Küchenmädchen aus dem Haus gebracht. Entweder waren sie freiwillig gegangen, weil sie es mit dem schrecklichen Kind mit der monströsen Fratze nicht mehr aushielten, oder der Vicomte hatte sie entlassen, weil sie schlecht über das Kind gesprochen hatten. Marie hielt es schon jeher so, lieber ihren Mund zu halten und sich ihren Teil zu denken. Jetzt war das ausgesprochen nützlich. Draußen hörte sie laute Stimmen. Der Vicomte, das fürchterliche Kind und Mme. Ruben. Mme. Ruben war die Gouvernante, aber obwohl sie zu den strengsten gehörte, die es in Paris und Umgebung gab, war sie dem Kinde dennoch nicht gewachsen. Cathèrine hatte das Talent, sie immer in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Einmal hatte sie sich im Garten davongeschlichen und als sie vermisst wurde, hatte der Vicomte Mme. Ruben schreckliche Vorwürfe gemacht, sogar mit ihrer Entlassung gedroht. Das Kind war dann schließlich doch noch aufgetaucht. Sie hatte sich damals in ihrem Kleiderschrank versteckt. Seitdem hegten beide füreinander dieselben Gefühle: Sie haßten sich wie die Pest! Die Stimmen verklangen und die empörte Mme. Ruben schob sich in die Küche. "Sie spinnt!" keifte die Spinatwachtel. "Ich sage Ihnen, eingesperrt gehört dieses Balg! Alle fürchten sich vor ihr, aber, um aller guten Geister willen, sie ist doch noch ein Kind! In die Bredouille wollte sie mich wieder bringen, indem sie ihrem Vater frech ins Gesicht gelogen hat, ich hätte sie geschlagen! Ha! Hüten werde ich mich und ihr in ihr verrottendes Gesicht schlagen!" Marie drehte sich um und obwohl sie mit Sicherheit nicht zu den klügsten Menschen gehörte, sagte sie etwas sehr kluges. "Ich glaube nicht, daß Cathèrine einfach nur ein Kind ist." Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu und ließ die empörte Mme. Ruben einfach stehen.  
  
by Felicia 2002 


	6. Sechstes Kapitel: Singstunde um Mitterna...

Sechstes Kapitel  
  
Singstunde um Mitternacht  
  
  
  
Cathèrine war wirklich eine talentierte Sängerin. Erik hatte keine Mühe, ihr Lieder vorzusingen und sie sie dann nachsingen zu lassen. Als er das zweite Mal bei ihr gewesen war, hatte sie ihn gebeten, ihr wieder vorzusingen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie eingestimmt und ohne Mühe die Noten getroffen. Seitdem unterrichtete er sie. Er kam mindestens einmal die Woche über den schon gewohnten Weg. Das Spalier hinauf zum Balkon, dessen Türe immer nur angelehnt war, in Cathèrine's Zimmer. Cathèrine selbst lebte für diese Stunden. Den ganzen Tag wurde sie angestarrt und über sie wurde getuschelt. Sie wußte, daß sie sich nicht beliebter machte, wenn sie alles und jedes ihrem Vater petzte, aber ihr verletzter Stolz ließ es nicht anders zu. Mit Erik zu singen, ließ sie alles vergessen, was ihr Kummer machte. Das Singen war auch der Grund, warum sie nicht mehr in ihr altes Zimmer zurückgekehrt war. Dort wäre es unmöglich gewesen, denn Eriks Anwesenheit wäre mit Sicherheit entdeckt worden. Hier oben aber waren sie relativ ungestört. "Das war sehr gut," lobte Erik seine Schülerin als sie ein schwieriges Lied fehlerlos beendete. Cathèrine lächelte. Eine Befreiung war es außerdem für sie, daß sie in Eriks Gegenwart ihre Maske nicht tragen mußte. Diese, aus Pappmachè und Stoff gefertigt, bedeckte die zerstörten dreiviertel ihres Gesichtes. Als sie damals bei dem Essen ohne sie erschienen war, waren die Damen in Ohnmacht gefallen und die Herren hatte es nur zu deutlich gewürgt. Cathèrine liebte ihr Gesicht nicht, aber es war eine mächtige Waffe, wenn sie ihren Willen durchsetzen wollte. Nicht, daß ihr Vater nicht getobt hatte, aber er hatte es nicht gewagt, seine Hand gegen sie zu erheben. Zu sehr fürchtete er, sie könnte es wieder tun. "Du siehst heute abgelenkt aus, Cathèrine. Was bedrückt dich?" Erik setzte sich in den großen Korbstuhl, der neben dem Bett stand. "Alles?" gab Cathèrine als mürrische Antwort. "Manchmal glaube ich, mir fällt bald alles auf den Kopf. Ich haße dieses Haus, sie sperren mich hier ein. Den ganzen Tag das elendige Getuschel der Dienstboten. Das übliche halt. " Erik wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, dem Mädchen zu helfen, aber menschliche Dummheit ließ sich nun mal nicht operieren. 'Auch wenn das die meisten Probleme dieser Welt lösen würde,' dachte Erik. Er strich durch das Haar des Mädchens, das ihm einen Teil Sinn für sein Leben zurückgegeben hatte. "Deine Zeit wird kommen, Cathèrine. Du wirst nicht für immer ein Kind sein und wenn du erwachsen bist, wirst du über dein Leben selbst entscheiden können." "Auch wenn es hart wird?" fragte das Kind. "Ja, auch und gerade dann. Verlier nicht den Mut." Dann begann er für sie zu singen bis das Mädchen eingeschlafen war.  
  
°°°  
  
"Da, hört ihr es? Das ist der Teufel!" sagte eins der Stubenmädchen. "Ja, sie ist mit ihm im Bunde. Wie sonst erklärt ihr euch, daß sie scheinbar alles hier bestimmt?" Die Mädchen tuschelten, aber keins wagte, in den zweiten Stock zu gehen und nachzusehen.  
  
  
  
by Felicia 2002 


End file.
